Look At Me
by RandomBioHacker
Summary: SKIMMONS. Skye has a surprise for Jemma and she will do it only for Jemma. That's how much she loves her. Fluff.


**Title: Look At Me**  
**Pairing: Skye and Jemma Simmons | SKIMMONS**  
**Summary: Skye has a surprise for Jemma and she will do it only for Jemma. That's how much she loves her.**  
**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story.**

**A/N: Listening to the song that I used in this story is highly recommended.**  
**Song: Look At Me**  
**Artist: Carrie Underwood  
**

* * *

"**_When I saw you I fell in love, and you smiled because you knew._**"

* * *

The team had accomplished another mission and they are set to fly to Florida for a job-well-done celebration. Bobbi and Hunter had gone to their bunk, Mack is helping Fitz with his memory regaining simulations and Coulson is cleaning his uncanny collection inside his office while Trip and May are navigating the Bus.

Skye and Jemma is lounging on the latter's room watching a movie on Skye's laptop. Skye is leaning on the head board while Jemma is slightly in front of her and is clearly amused by what they are watching.

Skye looked at Jemma and scrunched her nose then leaned forward and settled her chin on Jemma's right shoulder.

"Your face is doing that amused expression and I'm not sure what's really amusing with that scene?" Skye turned her head slightly to the left to look at Jemma.

"Oh, come on! Can you be romantic for a while Skye?" Jemma objected as she glanced at Skye on her shoulder and quickly got back to the movie. "No one has ever sang to me before."

"I always do that!" Skye lifted her head to protest "And what do you mean by that? I'm a very romantic girlfriend!"

"I'm sure you are Skye," Jemma teased Skye as she gently swatted her knee.

"Hey, I know what sarcasm looks-" Skye was cut-off by Trip's voice on the receiver announcing their arrival at their destination.

"Hey baby lovers, we're done with our business, are you done with yours?" Hunter knocked on Jemma's bunk and teased the two ladies.

"Give them a break Hunter," the two heard Bobbi's voice "Sorry to disturb your moment love birds, but briefing in five," and they heard Bobbi and Hunter's footsteps fading through the corridor.

"Briefing? You don't do briefing for a vacation," Skye grumbled as she noticed Jemma standing up.

"Come on Skye, we don't want to be late," Jemma smiled as she extended her hand for Skye.

* * *

"Nice briefing, so our mission is to go wherever we wanna go and just have fun, I hope all of our missions are like this," Skye is standing in front of Jemma and Fitz with a goofy grin on her lips.

Jemma and Fitz rolled their eyes and chuckled.

"This is our first time in Florida, this is going to be exciting, right Fitz?" Jemma giddily grabbed Fitz's sweater and flashed her signature smile.

Skye blinked, "Seriously? I have been here a dozen of times," Skye looked at Jemma and smirked, "but the best one so far is with a girl that has a really beautiful smile."

Jemma frowned. She gave Skye a pointed look and tilted her head.

Skye's smirk grew to a grin.

"Anyway, you two go explore, I'll just go somewhere, I'll text you later Jemma," Skye slowly stepped back while still facing them.

"Where are you going? You're not going with us?" Jemma frowned even more.

"Are you going uh-" Fitz placed his hands on his waist as she struggled with his words "uh—girl hunting? Is that what you call it?"

Jemma squinted her eyes at Skye and crossed her arms.

"No, I don't hunt for girls, girls hunt for me," Skye smugly grinned and arched her eyebrows in a suggestive manner

Fitz creased his nose and shook his head while looking at his feet.

Skye laughed at their reaction, "No of course not Fitz, I only have my eyes for Jemma," she smiled at Jemma and the said girl blushed and averted her gaze, "always remember that Jem," Skye turned her back and started to walk away from them.

Skye suddenly turned around to face them again, "And Jem, words are not enough to describe how beautiful your smile is," she smiled, her eyes softened, "so don't be jealous, I was clearly talking about you a while ago," she flashed a teasing smile at Jemma and walked away.

"I am not jealous!" Jemma yelled at Skye.

"She didn't tell us where she's going" Fitz lifted his head up as he suddenly remembered Jemma's question.

* * *

Jemma is with Mack and Fitz in an electrical supply store when she felt her phone vibrated in her pocket. She picked out her phone and saw Skye's photo flashed on her screen.

**Skye (10:42am)**: Hey babe.

**Jem (10:42am)**: Don't babe me! Where are you? You didn't tell me where you're going.

**Skye (10:42am)**: Hey, don't be mad. I wanna show you something.

**Jem (10:43am)**: And what would that be?

**Skye (10:43am)**: I made an instruction, I'll send it to you later, it's a photo, and you will see a big S there, that's where I am now. I'll wait for you. I love you BABE :P

Jemma's face has a big, silly smile plastered on her face as she shook her head and mumbled "Dork."

"Why are you smiling?" Fitz heard Jemma and he's now looking at her with a puzzled expression.

"Nothing. I need to go, is it okay to leave you two here?" Jemma both looked at Mack and Fitz waiting for approval.

"Where are you going?" Fitz looked at Jemma questioningly then to Mack.

"Sure you can, you'll be with Skye?" Mack patted Fitz's back.

"Yes," Jemma nodded with a smile.

* * *

Skye is leaning behind a tree when Jemma arrived at the place from Skye's instruction.

"Skye," Skye turned around when she heard Jemma's voice.

"You're here Jem," Skye softly smiled at her.

"Where did you go? And what is it that you wanted to show me?" Jemma stepped a little bit closer to Skye.

Skye smiled and picked up something from behind the tree.

"I needed some time to search for this, so that's why I didn't go with you and Fitz," Skye explained while pointing at the object in her hand, "No one has ever done it for you, right? So I'll sing you a song," Skye walked in front of Jemma while holding a guitar.

Skye started strumming and stepped back without breaking eye contact with Jemma.

_I would bet my life, like I bet my heart  
__That you were the one, baby  
__I've never been so sure of anything before  
__It's driving my heart crazy  
__I can't hold out, I can't hold back now  
__Like I've done before_

Skye has her eyes still looking directly at Jemma's, the latter is frozen in her place and she can feel her cheeks becoming warm. She can see Skye's eyes glimmer with sincerity.

_Darling, look at me  
__I've fallen like a fool for you  
__Darling, can't you see  
__I'd do anything you want me to  
__I tell myself I'm in to deep  
__Then I fall a little farther  
__Every time you look at me_

Skye smiled at Jemma as she sung the chorus for she knows that she's clearly a fool in love with the beautiful girl in front of her.

_How do you do that, babe?  
__Make me feel like I'm the only girl alive for you  
__I don't know what it is that makes me fall like this  
__First time in your arms, I knew  
__The way you held me, I knew that this could be  
__What I've been waiting to find_

Jemma's eyes began to shimmer in the morning light, a small amount of tears started to well up inside her eyes from the happiness she felt. Skye stepped a little forward with her eyes still on Jemma's.

_Darling, look at me  
__I've fallen like a fool for you  
__Darling, can't you see  
__I'd do anything you want me to_

Skye takes a step forward closer to Jemma for every line that she sings.

_I tell myself I'm getting in to deep_

_Then I fall a little farther_

_Every time you look at me_

Skye moved forward and is now a step away from Jemma.

Jemma is looking up to Skye's face. A few tears fell from her eyes. Skye's face is close enough for Jemma to feel the former's breath as she sings to her.

_Every time you look at me…_

Skye cocked an eyebrow at Jemma after the last line of the song. She can feel her tears well up too. She felt like that song is specifically composed for what she's feeling about the love of her life.

Skye held the guitar in her right hand then leaned it beside her.

"So? How was it? Did you like it?" Skye smiled but she's nervous deep inside.

"Skye…" Jemma breathed.

Skye's nervousness just doubled up.

"Are you seriously asking me that?" Jemma closed the gap between them as she hugged Skye, "That was so beautiful, no, that was perfect!" Jemma closed her eyes as she lean her head on Skye's chest.

Skye smiled in relief. To free her hand, she tilted the guitar so her leg can support it then hugged Jemma tightly.

"A perfect song for a perfect lady," Skye smiled while stroking Jemma's hair

"I love you so much," Jemma lifted her head from Skye's chest to give the latter a lingering kiss, "you don't know how much I love you, Skye."

"And you don't know how much I'm in love with you Dr. Jemma Simmons," Skye smiled as they break the hug "a song can only express a small, tiny bit of it," Skye wiped Jemma's tears from her eyes.

"Small is also tiny Skye," Jemma chuckled while holding the lower end part of Skye's button-down shirt.

"Wow, way to break the romantic moment Jem," Skye flashed her signature grin as she teased Jemma.

"You're such a dork," Jemma teased Skye even more and let out a soft sniff.

"Come on, I'm romantic, admit it!" Skye objected when Jemma didn't respond on the romantic part.

"I have nothing to admit Skye," Jemma grinned at Skye's reaction.

"Jemma Simmons!" Skye groaned.

"But thank you Skye, I never imagined you singing a song for me. I love the song and I love you. I can't explain how special that is for me," Jemma gave Skye a nod and a heartwarming smile.

"Well, not everything can be explained by Science," Skye smugly stated in a matter-of-factly manner, "And what do you mean you never imagined me singing to you? I already told you I'm romantic, BABE."

"I'm sure you are Skye," Jemma cringed at the emphasis of the babe, clearly as a tease from a while ago, "Let's go get lunch, my treat as to show you my gratitude," Jemma extended her hand to Skye while smiling lovingly at her.

Skye smiled and held Jemma's hand then grabbed the guitar with her other hand.

"You know, we really have a ginormous universe..." Skye stared directly at Jemma's eyes while Jemma squinted her eyes looking at Skye as they continued to walk "and I had the privilege to meet you Jemma Simmons, and for that, I am truly grateful."

Jemma smiled beautifully with what Skye had said.

"I didn't know you were into Science," Jemma smiled teasingly and squeezed Skye's hand.

Skye looked at Jemma and grinned "Well, I am. You're a Scientist, and Scientists love Science. Therefore you are my Science and I am into you."

"You're really such a dork Skye," Jemma snickered and continued to walk while still holding Skye's hand.

"But you love this dork," Skye winked at Jemma and Jemma laughed at her.

* * *

Thank you for taking your time to read this story.  
I hope you like it.  
I love these two adorkables so much!


End file.
